


I Wish He Knew

by TieKin515



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Comforting Blake, M/M, Very Minor Character Death, depressed Ted, some one not to grieve for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted is having a very rough day. He has to go some where he doesn't want to. Blake tries to talk him out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> looked up by old stories on LIVE JOURNAL. I did want to post my first QAF story here of Brian and Justin, but there was a problem. I could think which one to post, i have written so many. So I decided to go with Ted and Blake, this is the only story i have written about them

As Ted combed his hair, he made sure it was perfect. When he was done with that he straightened his tie. Ted was trying his best to hide the panic attack that wanted to come out of him. He didn't want people to see him lose it. Especially his husband Blake. 

Just then Blake came in and leaned against the door of the bathroom. "You know you don't have to go" 

"Yes I do" 

"He almost ruined your life years ago." 

"No, I did by following his lifestyle. If I had stayed any longer with him and his crowd I’d probably be where he is now." Ted left the bathroom and went into their bedroom and put on his coat. 

Blake came up to him and helped him with the collar. "No you wouldn't have. You knew when you hit rock bottom, and you got help." 

"I wish he had." Ted walked out of the room. Blake looked at the newspaper on the bed that was opened to the obituaries. 

FUNERAL HELD TODAY FOR DOCTOR MARK HAMPTON aka DR, CRYSTAL  
Doctor Mark Hampton died Feb 18, 2011 due to a drug overdose....

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this story years ago, it just came to me, what if the guy that supplied the drugs to Ted, had died years later. I knew I wanted Blake in this to try and help him.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
